This invention relates to recumbent exercise bicycle apparatus and, more particularly, to such apparatus which are selectively collapsible from a use configuration to a space saving storage configuration.
Recumbent exercise bicycle apparatus are well known wherein the user is seated at substantially the same level as a pedal mechanism which offers resistance, usually variable, to provide a lower body workout for the user. Typically, an apparatus takes up a significant amount of floor space, which is the same whether the apparatus is in use or is being stored during periods of non-use. When an apparatus is in a personal residence, particularly a small apartment, space is at a premium. It would therefore be desirable to provide an exercise apparatus of the type described which can be configured into a storage mode which minimizes the amount of required floor space.
It would also be desirable that the apparatus be convertible between its use and storage configurations without requiring the use of any tools.